A Rainbow On A Sunny Day
by Jolting8
Summary: A 2nd person clopfic, staring you and Dash. This is my first time uploading a story, so be nice please? RATED MA


**A/N: I do not own My Little Pony:** **Friendship is Magic, nor do I clame to own it. It belongs to Hasbro, the HUB, and Lauren Faust. I own nothing you read in this fanfic. This story takes place in the 2****nd**** person, if you don't like that kind of story, stop reading now. Please tell me my mistakes if you find some. This is my first time righting a story, so be nice please? Enjoy!**

It's a nice sunny day in this little town you moved into, the name of the town is Ponyville. It's nice, quiet, and the ponies all have good will. You moved hear mostly because you hate the city, you just can't stand New Colt City, too much noise. And the ponies? _*Sigh*_ don't get me started. The air? _*Blech*_. The food? _*...*_. As of now, you don't have a lot of friends, besides the filly's and the colt's at you're work place (I'll tell you you're job later) ... But that's about to change...

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

You hear a voice coming from above, and you don't have any time to react.

*CRASH!*

You shake your head, and get up and look around to see what hit you. You see a cyan blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane, and her (At least you think it's a filly) wing is bent; it looks like it's broken! You walk up to the Pegasus.

"Hey, are you alright?" You ask, nudging her with your hoof.

She doesn't move, but she's breathing, she must be unconscious. You look around to try to find some help. But it seems like everypony's gone back to work. You bring the mare back to your place with your magic. (Oh yeah, you're a unicorn.)

Once you get back you try to patch up her wing. A couple of damaged feathers were in your bin, and the filly's wing is wrapped up in a bandaid. It took some time to get her wing in the right way, but you're satisfied with the results. You're stomach starts to give its way of saying "FEED ME!" So you go get some food.

_**I better bring her some food, just in case she wakes up**__. _You think too you're self. _**Better to be safe than sorry.**_

By the time you got back its dark outside, you put you're finished food in the bin and put the filly's food next to her. Just then, you relies that she's on your bed. How did you not see that? Well, you might as well get some work done. The filly's homework won't mark itself. (Oh snap! You're a teacher!)

At least 3 hours have passed, well it feels like it. You start to hear a noise from behind you. You slowly tilt you're head back and see that the filly's starting to wake up! She cracks an eye open, you can't help but get lost in her eye color. A strong reddish purple, she opens her eyes fully.

"Um, who are you, and... where am I?"

She has a high pitch voice, kinda suits her.

"The names Jolting, Jolt for short, and you're in my home. You crashed into me and knocked you're self out. You're wing was in bad shape, but I wrapped It up. How does it feel?"

She gave a confuse look before looking at her wing. She tried to flap it, but winces in pain.

"AH! Still hurts a bit."

You can see that she's trying to hide her pain; she's not doing a good job. She spots the bag next to her.

"What's this?" She asks, looking the bag over.

"It's some food; eat up if you want it. I got it from 'Sugarcube Corner'. Just a muffin."

She looks at you, she seems a little bit flattered.

"Thanks man! I'm starving!"

She takes out the muffin and starts to eat it; she downed it fast and loud.

_**By Celestia's mane, she must have been hungry.**_

"Oh! By the way, the names Rainbow Dash, nice to meet ya!" She says looking at you with a big smile on her face.

"And... thanks for the help..." She says in a voice just above a whisper, looking at the floor.

"Don't worry about it. All I did was fix you're wing." You say with a smile on your face.

"No..." Dash says looking up at you, a blush on her face. "I do need to thank you. Flying means everything to me..." She gets up and starts to walk to you, a blush starting to form on your face.

_**What the hay is she doing?**_

She close's the remaining space of her face and yours, nuzzling your cheek. "I... really need... to say... thank you..." You're blush starts to get redder, you're face getting hotter.

Dash pulls back from the nuzzle and kisses you, you gasp from this, you're eyes go wide. Dash breaks the kiss and looks at you. You stare at her for what seems like hours, and your muzzle breaks into a smile. Dash smiles back and starts up a new kiss. You push back this time. You can feel her tongue push against your lips; trying to get the taste off of them, looking for a way inside your mouth.

You push more into the kiss, deepening it. Opening your mouth so it can get its first visitor. Dash takes advantage of this, her tongue starts exploring the inside of your mouth, and you do the same with hers. You may not have kissed before, but you still know how.

Dash once again, breaks the kiss, but this time so she can breathe. You take your time to get some air to. She opens her eyes and looks deep into yours. Her eyes are half closed as she looks at you, she flicks them to your bed, then looks back. You know what she wants. Your eyes go wide.

_**Does she really**__**want to go this fast? **_

Dash starts to walk to your bed and climbs on, and you see her wings are standing up. You gulp, and start to walk to the waiting Pegasus. Her eyes are still half lidded as you climb on the bed, you're on top of her, and she pulls you in for another kiss. But this one was long and romantic, her tongue once again explores your mouth, and you pay her back in kind.

Your hooves start to work up and down her wings, and she moans into the kiss. You take care not to hurt her sore wing, but push hard enough to make it feel good. Her back legs kicks yours and you fall on top of her, and she's using her front legs to hold you down. Thinking you've done enough with her wings, you move on to her flanks, doing circles around her cutie mark. She breaks the kiss and moans really loud. As she moves her head back you start to nuzzle her neck. She gasps and moans again, and she starts panting.

You nuzzle, kiss, and lick her neck. Her breathing is hot and fast, she can't take it much more. She rolls you over, she's on top now. She does what you did to her, nuzzles, kisses, and licks your neck. You give your own moan of pleasure. She stops and you find yourself wanting more. She does give you more, but not what you expected. Dash starts to nuzzle your horn, you gasp at this.

_**What is she...? Oh Celestia, that feels good...**_

You start to moan again as she touches a part of you nopony's touched before. She began to lick your horn, and again, you moan. Once you feel your horn being sucked on, your eyes go wide and you gasp. But it feels so good, you can't protest.

Your moans get louder and louder, and you're breathing starts to get hot and heavy, as your magic starts on its own. You thought Dash would stop by now, but she keeps going. You feel your magic start to go wild, as a little explosion of magic goes off in Dash's mouth. She pulls away from your horn, and kisses you again. Once you break the kiss Dash looks at you again.

"Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" she asks, panting a little.

"Ye-yeah... That felt great... You're the first pony that's touched my horn..."

"Oh, I am? You're the first pony that's touched my wings."

You laugh a little. _**I'm the first? Must be my lucky day.**_ She leans up to your face.

"Would you like to take this a little... further?" Dash whispers into your ear.

You gasp a little as she looks back at you, and your face breaks out into a sexual grin.

"I would love to." You say, with the same grin still on your face.

You roll Dash on to her back and start to kiss her neck, and you start to go lower. You began to nuzzle and kiss her chest; Dash gives a stronger moan of pleasure. Working lower more you reach her stomach, you can feel it rise and lower with each breath she takes. Looking down, you start to see what makes her a filly. You go lower still and began to nuzzle the place between her back legs, she gasps but it quickly turns into more moans.

You keep nuzzling her, soon her folds start to give way to your nuzzle, and you began to lick her insides; Dash feels this and almost screams out in intense pleasure. She can't take much more of this, you can tell.

"Oh... my... GOSH!" Dash yells before climaxing in your face. (Jeez, she really **IS** the fastest in all of Equestria...) You pull your muzzle back to stop from getting too much on your face. Dash just lays there for some time, still panting.

Dash gets up and pushes you on to your back.

"Your turn." She whispers, placing a hoof on your chest, slowly moving down. Her hoof stops on your stomach, and she starts teasing you for a bit. Dash continues down and...

_**OH MY GOD!**_

... And grabs your... well, you can guess. Dash starts to move her head down, and begins to lick what makes YOU a colt. You gasp loud and you start to moan again. The feeling of her tongue wrapped on your length is beyond words. You start to pant again; you bite your lower lip to not cry out in intense pleasure.

Now Dash starts to take your length in her mouth. You can't hold back your moans now. You yell out from the insane pleasure running through your body. The feeling is ten times better than before, no, that's an understatement. You can't find the right words to describe this. Heaven can't be this good, heaven can't **FEEL **this good. But it only gets better.

Dash is now licking your length wile sucking on it, she also moving her head up and down. You cry out in pleasure, and you hope your neighbours can't hear you. But with all the noise, they most likely have heard by now, but you don't care. They can kiss your flank for all you care. This feels too good to care. And you can start to feel you're orgasm coming.

"D-Dash... I-I'm going to... cum...!" You yell, your breathing is starting to shake.

Dash hears you and starts to move her head faster. You pant a bit faster as she picks up speed. Now Dash starts to take you're whole length in her mouth, getting ready for your orgasm. Once again, you cry out from the pleasure; as you feel your length hit the back of her throat, Dash gags a little but you see that she doesn't care.

"I-I can't h-hold It back a-anymore!" You yell, as you release your semen into Dash's mouth.

Dash's eyes go wide when you release, but they sink to half closed as it starts to pore down her throat. Dash takes your length out of her mouth, giving the tip a quick kiss to pick up the remaining seed. You can't believe what just happened, happened... But that was just the beginning.

Dash lies on her back, revealing herself to you. Looking expectingly at you, waiting for you. You get up and move to the Pegasus, you look into her eyes once more, she stares back.

"You ready?" You ask, just in case she changes her mind.

"Y-yeah, I'm ready." Dash replies.

You slowly move your hips down. You take a shaky breath in as you feel your tip start to get warm, Dash has the same reaction. You push a little harder; her folds once again start to give way. You hear Dash give a quick moan as your colt hood slips inside her, and you start to slowly thrust. You start off slow so that Dash can get used to of your presence within her.

Dash begins to pant again as you start to pump a little faster. Dash cries out from all the pleasure running through her small, slick form. You can tell she's never done this before. (Neither have you, but again, you still know how.) You began to thrust a bit faster, and you start to moan yourself. Your loving this as much as she is. Dash leans her head back and starts to moan louder, you take that as a sign that her orgasm's coming.

You thrust faster and harder, Dash's moans by now are almost screams. You feel her fluids coat your member, but you don't stop, as you feel **YOUR** orgasm isn't far behind. Dash doesn't protest, and you take that as a good sign.

You finely release, and Dash takes a deep breath in, as **YOUR **fluids coat **HER** insides. The sensation dies down a bit as you slide out of Dash. You're both panting, tiered, and you feel light headed. You lay down next to Dash, It takes some time for her to speak. As four words ware burned it to your mind.

"I love you, Jolt." Dash whispers, looking at you. She looks like the happiest she been in her whole life. (But you don't know that! You've only bean with her **ONE **night!)

"I love you too Dash" you reply, smiling at her to let her know you're telling her the truth.

She smiles back and kisses you again. Soon you see that Dash has gone to sleep, you lie next to her falling asleep yourself, ending the best night of your life.

**Five years later.**

So much happened in these five years, on the first Dash joined the Wonderbolts! On the second, you and Dash got married and had a foal! On the third Dash had to leave the Wonderbolts to take care of your foal, but she didn't seem to care. Besides, she was too good for them. On the forth, you and Dash hade another foal. And on the final year, your first foal started school, you still a teacher at this point, and helped your little foal.

And you still think of the day you met Dash, and those four words that Dash said on that night...

"_I love you, Jolt."_

_**THE END!**_

**A/N: I hope you liked my fic! I kinda suck a spelling, so if you see something, tell me so I may learn from my mistakes. This is my first time righting a story, I'm kinda expecting a lot of mistakes, but again, be nice please? And I'd like to thank my friend Howard for helping me with this. Also, Ima try to get Popoman100 to read this! Hares a link to his Youtube: **.com/user/Popoman100 **And hares a link to mine:** .com/user/jolting8

**Thanks for reading, have a nice day! **


End file.
